Take a picture
by kishibabu
Summary: Había fotógrafos que todavía no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar la escena que habían nacido para capturar y mucho menos a la persona que los inspiraba, a su musa. Pero su musa estaba frente a ella en ese momento.


idk, la idea de Kiyoko con una cámara al cuello me parece cuca. Las faltas que seguro que hay son culpa de que no estoy en mi ordenador y solo tengo el word pad para escribir y el word pad corregir como que no.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Haikyuu! es propiedad de Haruichi Furudate

* * *

A Kiyoko Shimizu le apasionaba la fotografía, podía decirse que la llevaba en la sangre. Pero no le gustaba posar frente a una cámara, por mucho que hubieran llegado a comparar su físico con el de una diosa, era incapaz de sentirse cómoda sentada mientras alguien más disparaba el objetivo, pero, cuando era ella quien tomaba las instantáneas, quien decidía que enfoque debería tomar o quien indicaba a su modelo que expresión o que pose adoptar...entonces sí, ahí sí que se sentía como si fuera un pez en el agua.  
¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba buscando una foto? No...No una simple foto, la foto. La había empezado a ver casi en sueños, en estos meses en los que su entorno era incapaz de proporcionarle algo parecido a un modelo o un paisaje que fuera capaz de contentarla, había comenzado a perseguir en una especie de fantasía esa instantánea que la catapultaría a la fama...O que por lo menos le haría el hueco en una revista, acompañando a un periodista de turno para sacar fotografías acorde con su texto, si tenía suerte tal vez podría trabajar con alguno de los grandes.  
Esa motivación a trabajar codo con codo con un escritor solía ser la que la empujaba a salir cada día, a coger su cámara (que estaba lejos de ser una usada por profesionales pero que era bastante mejor que una que cualquiera podía tener por cada) y buscar por cada rincón de la ciudad esa fotografía. Su viaje había empezado por calles comerciales, lugares a los que solo solían asistir los ciudadanos pues carecían de cualquier atracción que pudiera llamar la atención de los turistas. Su idea había sido plasmar el día a día en una instantánea, pero el día a día se había demostrado tremendamente aburrido. Luego pensó que un rostro extranjero podía ser lo que le faltaban a sus imágenes, la curiosidad que un turista podía mostrar ante los monumentos que eran desconocidos o el amor que brillaba en los ojos de las parejas celebrando su luna de miel que tenían más interés en observarse el uno al otro que en deleitarse con lo que la ciudad podía tener que ofrecer, eso debería haber servido para añadirle chispa a sus imágenes, ¿Verdad? Pues no, si bien sus fotos ya no eran tan aburridas, los modelos tenían demasiada prisa o simplemente no eran lo que ella tenía en mente.  
Pero no podía rendirse, si se rendía ahora mismo simplemente podía tirarlo todo a la basura y dar las gracias si algún fotografo la aceptaba como modelo para poder estar cerca de su pasión y seguir escuchando el sonido del disparador cuando capturaba una instantánea. No era una vida que ella quisiese, de eso estaba más que convencida.  
Fue en uno de sus paseos que le encontró. Sentada en un banco, mirando el trocito de cielo que asomaba tímidamente entre las hojas del árbol sobre su cabeza a través de su cámara, pensando en lo buena que era la iluminación y que si solo tuviera algo con chispa que fotografiar podría volver a casa y estar orgullosa porque sí, ahora sí que tenía la imagen que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Y de repente, cuando apartó la mirada, él estaba allí, mirando el mismo cielo unos metros más lejos que ella, casi pidiéndole a gritos que le fotografiara, que era la chispa que necesitaba. Por lo que Kiyoko sabía, esa era una oportunidad que se presentaba una vez en la vida, que había fotógrafos a los que admiraba que todavía no habían tenido la suerte de encontrar la escena que habían nacido para capturar y mucho menos a la persona que los inspiraba, a su musa.  
Pero su musa estaba frente a ella en ese momento, un rostro angelical enmarcado por mechones de pelo de un color claro, casi como si fuera una presencia que pudiera desvanecerse en lo que ella tardaba en mirar su cámara para comprobar que no se daba con esta en la barbilla mientras la subía para enfocarle.  
Estuvo mirándole durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y acercarse a él, quedándose frente al muchacho en silencio antes de que este se diera cuenta de que había alguien allí. Pero él tampoco dijo nada al principio, sino que la miró con una suave sonrisa, casi como si terminaran de despertarle y necesitara un poco de tiempo para reaccionar.  
Tiempo que Kiyoko no tenía pues la luz que adornaba la escena en esos momentos no se repetiría hasta el día siguiente.  
-Me llamo Kiyoko Shimizu-Se presentó antes que nada, hasta en su poca habilidad con la palabra había hueco para saber que uno no podía pedirle a alguien que posara para ti sin tantear un poco el terreno (es decir,podía, pero lo más probable era que le dijeran que no o salieran corriendo)- Soy fotógrafa.  
-Oh...Parecía que poco a poco salía de su letargo, como si por fin se diera cuenta de que iba el tema o de lo que ella iba a pedirle a pesar de no haberla formulado todavía.-Yo soy Koushi Sugawara.  
-Me gustaría que me dejara hacerle unas fotos.


End file.
